


sleepless night

by yutacatboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Qian Kun, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, diner owner taeil, honorable mention taeil, kim doyoung is an idiot in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutacatboy/pseuds/yutacatboy
Summary: doyoung laid in his bed, he couldn't sleep, all he could do is think about what taeyong told him earlier, "Doyoung you fucking idiot, when will you realize? am I not clear enough? I've always been here for you, when will you realize just how much I care about you"or doyoung realizing that maybe his bestfriend and crush of years likes him back
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	sleepless night

**Author's Note:**

> this might or might not suck idk, i just needed to write doyoung/taeyong or else i would have died lol

Doyoung laid in his bed, looking at the ceiling, his mind racing with thoughts, even if he wanted to sleep he couldn't. The thoughts were so loud it was rather annoying, he stared at the ceiling blinking and thinking about one person, a person who filled all his dreams and thoughts.

He knew that person far too well, they grew up together, they were the closest of friends, he was his bestfriend, his soulmate even, and his crush, he still remembers the first time he realized his feelings for the other boy, it was their last year of highschool and when their eyes met doyoung felt his heart beat faster, his cheeks heating up and suddenly he was looking away, too shy to face the person he trusted most.

But how could doyoung not fall for his friend, taeyong was like a gift sent from God, taeyong with his stupid cheerful laugh that doyoung loves so much, his soft colorful hair that changes color every month, and his stupid beautiful eyes that doyoung always gets lost in.

It was 2 am, doyoung felt suffocated by his thoughts, the clock was ticking and doyoung was still looking at his ceiling, he felt like he needed to go out, maybe go on a walk or just sit down in his backyard, he just needed some air to clear his mind but his body couldn't move, instead, he was looking at his ceiling with thoughts of taeyong.

More specifically, he was thinking of what taeyong said earlier, _they were (re)watching boys over flowers, the duo cuddled together on doyoung's sofa, this has become a habit for them. Every Saturday taeyong would come over, sometimes ten, yuta, kun, and johnny would also tag along, it was like a little tradition for them ever since college or like ten likes to call it, "family bonding time"._

_It's times like these that doyoung felt the safest, surrounded by people he trusted and cherished, especially with taeyong's hand around his shoulder pulling him closer._

_Doyoung couldn't focus on the show with taeyong so close to him, he slowly laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, even if this is not his reality, doyoung likes to pretend in moments like these that he and taeyong are happily together._

_He can hear yuta's voice in his ear telling him to just make his move, but doyoung was never a brave person when it came to emotions, he is happy like this, his head on taeyong's shoulder, taeyong's arm around his shoulder, their favorite movie playing in the background._

_Even if it's not his reality, he likes to pretend it is._

_It was getting late, and he was feeling tired, his eyes slowly closed but he was still awake, he felt taeyong's hand touching gently along his face then pushing his hair aside, he heard a soft chuckle then a sad whisper,_

_"Doyoung you fucking idiot, when will you realize? am I not clear enough? I've always been here for you, when will you realize just how much I care about you", taeyong stood up after gently moving doyoung's head to lay down, the younger was already missing the warm feeling of taeyong's fingertips on his skin,_

_And just like that taeyong walked out, leaving doyoung confused and alone._

Taeyong's words left doyoung thinking for hours without end, he had an idea of what the older boy might mean but it just seemed crazy to think that the other boy could have a crush on him, after all these years, is it possible that taeyong feels the same?

Doyoung sighed and sat upon his bed, 2:30 am, still not feeling tired, he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his phone, without thinking he dialed the only person who he knows would be awake at this hour,

"johnny" he whispered when the older picked up,

"Doyoung it's 2:30 in the morning, why the fuck are you awake ?" johnny scolded and doyoung can hear him move around, probably taking a break from that book he's writing, "johnny, it's about taeyong, he said some stuff earlier and it kept me thinking all night" Johnny sighed and doyoung can hear him sit down, "doyoung, you both are adults, anyone with eyes can tell you're in love with him and trust me he feels the same, I'm sure, actually, I think everyone knows that already but you" doyoung chewed nervously on his bottom lip, "you think so ?" "I know so, trust me doyoung"

Before heading to sleep, doyoung made sure to send taeyong a _"hey, can we talk tomorrow ? something really important"_ , doyoung fell asleep at 4 am that night.

Waking up to a text from taeyong would have made doyoung's day if it wasn't for the anxiety he was feeling, he has never felt this nervous about something and that's saying something because doyoung is _always_ nervous.

_from: taeyongie_

_sure ! is everything okay tho ??_

_to: taeyongie_

_yup, everything is fine !! I just have something to talk about_

_from: taeyongie_

_okay, our usual place then?_

_to: taeyongie_

_you already know it yongie, see you there <3 _

After half an hour of scrolling through his Twitter feed and getting encouragement words from Kun and johnny, doyoung got up feeling heavier than usual, he couldn't calm his beating heart.

When doyoung made it to their usual place (which is btw a diner owned by their dear friend taeil), he found taeyong already there sipping on some strawberry milkshake. When the older noticed him, he waved him over, flashing a stunning smile that had doyoung getting nervous all over again, he dragged himself to their usual seat, trying his best to give taeyong a normal-ish smile.

Doyoung couldn't help but notice the way taeyong looked at him, his eyes were so full with love and care and doyoung wondered if it's always been like this, if he has been blind all this time to his best friend's heart eyes, he noticed the way taeyong smiled every time he talks, noticed taeyong reaching to hold his hand in his, all these small details that flew over doyoung's head,

Suddenly everything made sense, doyoung has never seen taeyong date anyone even if he was confessed to more than doyoung could count, was he waiting for doyoung ? that thought alone had the younger's heart beating faster.

"Doyoung, are you even listening ?" Taeyong said waving his hand in front of doyoung, "Oh sorry yongie, can you repeat that? I just have a lot on my mind" doyoung apologized with a shy smile, "it's fine, nothing really important" he said, reaching for his drink, "what was it that you needed to talk about ?",

"Yesterday you said something that has kept me thinking all night" doyoung said carefully watching how taeyong's eyes widened, "you heard that ?" taeyong said in disbelief, doyoung nodded and then looked at their interlocked hands, "taeyong can I be honest ?",

Taeyong nodded and gestured for him to continue talking, "I'm not sure you meant it this way but, this is my only chance to tell you that I've literally had the biggest crush on you for about 5 years now, it's honestly okay if you don't feel the same and I misunderstood you but, please tell me off gently you know I'm sensitive" doyoung finished. When he looked up taeyong slapped him across the arm and pulled him in for a hug, "you're a fucking idiot doyoung, I have always loved you".

"Can I kiss you ?" doyoung whispered breathlessly and taeyong giggled and pretended to think, "hm I only kiss after the second date but I can make an exception for you doie", it was a soft kiss, just their lips locking together, doyoung felt so hot all over he could melt,

Taeyong's cold fingers touched along his jaw and neck, making him shiver, when they pulled away they broke into little giggles, doyoung has never felt happier and taeyong has never felt more loved.

A week passed and doyoung and taeyong invited everyone over for their usual movie night but with a twist! they will be announcing that they got together, while everyone was around the dinner table, eating and talking about their tiring week, doyoung cleared his throat and said gesturing between himself and taeyong "we have an announcement to make, me and taeyong"

"What? you're finally fucking each other ?" ten joked and everyone burst into laughter while the two turned red all over, "not quite ten but close enough ! we are dating woohoo" the duo said cheerfully, but instead of cheers, their friends looked back at them like they just asked them what drinks they want,

"Guys we are dating !!" taeyong repeated again, "oh I'm sorry should we act surprised ?" Yuta said with a fake cheer, "who confessed first ?" ten said eagerly, "well technically taeyong, why ?" doyoung replied, "hell yeah bestie !!! yuta you own me the 20 dollars" ten exclaimed standing up, "doyoung I was rooting for you" yuta said with a fake pout.

That night and after so many sleepless nights, doyoung fell asleep with his boyfriend's arms pulling him closer against his chest and whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived happily ever after 🥰🥰  
> If you could leave a kudo or a comment that would be really sweet <3 I'm open for constructive criticism !! if there is something i could improve please do let me know and if you don't like something also please let me know !!  
> Either way i hope you enjoyed reading <33


End file.
